A Marriage Has Some To Town
by caitymonkey
Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai had been married right at the start?
1. Hectic Day

**Summary: What would happen if Luke and Lorelai had gotten married right at the start? Lorelai and Luke got married when Rory was 9. Rory is now 17.  
Luke and Lorelai had 4 kids.**

Disclaimer: nope... i still don't own Gilmore Girls.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kids  


Michaela  
Is an 8 year old girl. She is the spitting image of Rory. She has Rory's personality.  
Curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She is in 3rd grade. She's a tomboy.  
**(A/N I don't know if everyone in 3rd grade is 8 but that's how old my sister  
is and she's in 3rd grade.)**

Dylan  
Is a 6 year old boy. He has Luke's hair and Lorelai's eyes. He has a mix  
of Luke's and Rory's personality. He is in 1st grade.  
**(A/N I don't know if everyone in 1st grade is 6 but that's how old  
my sister was in 1st grade.)**

Dakota  
Is a 4 year old girl. She is the spitting image of Lorelai.She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's in Preschool. A girly-girl.  
**(A/N is the same as before.)**

Alyson  
Is 2 years old. She has Luke's personality. She's very into baseball.  
She look's like Lorelai and Rory. Straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She doesn't go to school yet. Even though she likes basball she's still  
a girlie-girl. But she can be a tomboy at times.

Rory  
Is the same 'ol Rory. She's a junior at Chilton.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked with her children to Luke's diner _very _early in the morning. Lorelai didn't want to be up yet, but Michaela, Dylan and Dakota had to go to school. And as for Alyson, she was always an early bird.

"Daddy!" Dylan called as he ran over to hug his father.

"Daddy!" Dakota, Alyson and Michaela cried.

"Hello, kids!" Luke exclaimed. He always liked it when he got to see his children before they went to school.

"Luke. Coffee. Now." Lorelai said. She really needed coffee.

"Okay. One second." Luke said.

"Ommy." Alyson called as Lorelai looked down at her.

"Ya Aly?"

"Up." Alyson stated. Lorelai bent down and picked up Alyson.

"Mommy." Dakota called.

"What is it?"

"Up." Dakota exclaimed.

"Okay I guess holding two of you at one time isn't a big deal." Lorelai bent down and placed Dakota on her other hip.

"Mommy" Dylan called.

"Please don't tell me you want up. I'm out of hips." Lorelai exclaimed.

Dylan just held up his arms. As if to say "up". Lorelai set Alyson and Dakota down on stools. She picked up Dylan and set him down on a stool.

"Where's Rory." Luke asked.

"She said that she was going to meet me here." Lorelai said.

"Oh okay."

"This is the last week of school before summer vacation. There's finals and everything. She's just freaking out."

"That's normal. Last year it was even worse." Luke said.

"I know but it's still not healthy.' Lorelai said.

Miachela started talking to Alyson. Dylan wanted to be part of the conversation so he started talking, too. Dakota just didn't want to feel left out, she started talking, too.

"Wow, four kids can be loud." Luke exclaimed. With a hint of sarcasm in his words. But just a hint.

"I know. But I always wanted a big family. And that's just what I got." Lorelai said. Luke smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her.

Michaela cleared her throat.

"Yes, hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, nevermind." Michaela said. Michaela started to sit on a stool.

"Do you need help?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I think I can do it." Michaela said.

"Okay."

The bell above the diner rang out. Lorelai looked over to the door and saw Rory walk through the door.

"Hey mom. Hey Luke." Rory said as she walked in the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you have time to sit and eat with us?" Lorelai asked. Rory never seemed to be having a lot of time on her hands lately.

"Sure, why not." Rory said.

Lorelai brought all of her kids over to a table. She didn't like sitting at the counter when her whole family could sit together at a table.

"What does everybody want?" Luke asked.

"Pancakes and orange juice, please." Micheala said.

"Me too!" Dylan said.

"Me too!" Dakota said.

"O-meal!" Alyson exclaimed.

"Oatmeal? Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

Alyson nodded.

"Okay, Oatmeal it is. But, I'll have pancakes, scrambled eggs and coffee." Lorelai said.

"I'll have what mom's having." Rory said.

"Okay I'll be right back. I'll come eat with you." Luke said.

"Okay, good." Lorelai said.

Lorelai observed her family. Alyson had moved onto Rory's lap. Rory was teaching Alyson and how to play patty-cake. Dakota was helping Rory. Michaela and Dylan were playing rock paper scissors. Lorelai couldn't help but notice how happy her whole family was, including her. She couldn't help but feel that this was right. Being here, was where she was meant to be.

Luke sat down next to Lorelai and gave her a light kiss.

"What are you kids doing today?" Luke asked.

"My class is going to a fire station on a field trip." Michaela said.

"My teacher said that we could play outside, really long today." Dylan bragged.

"I fingerpainting." Dakota said.

"I have a math exam and a history exam." Rory said.

"And Aly is going to come to the Inn with me." Lorelai said. Finishing off the routine that they do every morning.

They finished breakfast and Rory headed off to the bus stop.

"I'll see you at home." Luke said.

"Love you." Lorelai said.

"Love you too." Luke said.

"Okay kids. It's time to go to school. Get all of your stuff... Now Michaela you hold onto Dylan's hand. Dylan you hold onto Michaela and Dakota's hand. Alyson you hold onto Micheala's other hand... No Alyson. Michaela's other hand. ...The one that's not already holding Dylan's hand... Okay there we go. And we're off." Lorelai said. After getting the kids to hold eachothers hands.

Lorelai held onto Alyson's hand and started walked across the street. The school was right next to Stars Hollow High. Lorelai dropped off her three older children at school.

Lorelai picked up Alyson and walked towards her van. Her jeep wouldn't fit all of her kids so she had to trade in her jeep. She buckled Alyson into her car seat and drove towards the Independance Inn.

Lorelai and Alyson walked into the Independance Inn.

"Mommy's not going to be working here for much longer." Lorelai said to Alyson.

Alyson gave her a questioning look.

"Mommy's opening her own Inn."

"Illy?" _(meaning really?)_**  
**  
"Yes."

Alyson smiled. 

"Let's go see Aunty Sookie." Lorelai said. Lorelai walked towards the kitchen.

"Aun Ookie!" Alyson exclaimed when she saw Sookie.

"Aly! How are you doing today?"

"Ood."

"That's good."

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai."

Sookie walked over to a cupboard and took out a cookie.

"Sookie. It's only 9 in the morning. You're already giving her sweets?"

"She's my goddaughter. I can spoil her a little bit."

"But that's not the only child of mine that you have spoiled."

"But I'm their Auntie. I can spoil them a little. Right Aly?"

Alyson nodded. She had cookies in her mouth.

"Okay, Alyson. It's time we get to work. I'll see you later Sookie."

"Okay. See ya later." Sookie said.

Alyson ran over to her mom and lifted up her arms.

"Okay. I'll hold you."

Alyson smiled as her mom picked her up. She rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Okay, sweetie-pie. Do you want to bring your coloring books out here and color?"

Alyson nodded.

"Okay. Let's go get them." Lorelai said.

Lorelai walked into an office area and took Alyson's coloring books out of a drawer. She handed the crayons to Alyson. They got back out to the front desk and Michel was standing at the front desk talking on the phone.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked after she set up Alyson at her little table behind the desk.

"It was that Dashresons' making sure that their reservation was for next weekend."

"Okay." Lorelai said.

**Later that day at the Gilmore residence...**

It was 6:30 and Luke was cooking supper. 

"I'm hungry. When's supper going to be ready?" Rory asked.

"Soon."

"Can you be any more specific?"

"I'd say 5-10 minutes max."

"Good. Studying makes me hungry."

"Take a break from studying. Go help your mom and siblings set up the movie."

"Are you just saying that so I won't keep bothering you."

"That and so that you stop studying. Even if it's only for a few minutes." Luke said.

"Fine I'm going." Rory said.

Luke finished cooking supper and they all ate at the kitchen table. After that they all retired to the living room to watch "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory"  
  
"Oompa Loompa's!" Dakota exclaimed. She loved oompa Loompa's.

"You are so your mother's daughter!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Me aughter?" Alyson asked.

"Yes. You're my daughter, too. And so is Michaela and Rory. Dylan's my son though." Lorelai explained.

"O." Alyson said.

Alyson fell asleep on Lorelai's. Dylan fell asleep on Rory's. Dakota fell asleep with her head on Lorelai and her feet on Luke. Micheala didn't fall asleep she kept watching the movie, right to the end.

"Okay Michaela. It's time for bed." Luke said when the movie ended.

"Okay. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad, goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Michaela." All three of them said.

Lorelai brought Alyson and Dakota to bed. They shared a room. Rory brought Dylan to bed, who shared a room with Michaela. Rory went to bed, she got her own room.

Lorelai carried Alyson and Dakota to bed. Trying not to wake them. Alyson didn't wake up, but Dakota did. Lorelai set her down. Lorelai got them into their pajama's. She tucked both of them into bed. Kissed them goodnight and then walked into her room.

Luke did the same with Dylan. Luke walked back into his room.

"A hectic day." Luke said.

"Everyday is a hectic day when you have 5 kids." Lorelai said.

"I wanted 2 kids. But I'm happy with the 5 I've got." Luke said.

"I wanted 22 kids. But 5 is okay for me." Lorelai said.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you wanted 22 kids." Luke exclaimed.

"No, I really wanted 22 kids." Lorelai said seriously. "But 5's okay. Maybe when they get older we can have 1 or 2 more."

"That will definately be a discussion for later." Luke said, knowing how much Lorelai wanted a big family.

"It definately will be."

And with that Luke turned off the lights. And they both fell asleep.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Should I even continue? It was just an idea that was in my head for awhile.**

A/N 2: Michaela is pranounced: Mi-Kayla.

A/N 3: They still live in Lorelai's house. They just expanded it.

Caitymonkey


	2. Dinner

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The Kids  


Michaela  
Is an 8 year old girl. She is the spitting image of Rory. She has Rory's personality.  
Curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She is in 3rd grade. She's a tomboy.  
**(A/N I don't know if everyone in 2nd grade is 8 but that's how old my sister  
was finishing 2nd grade.)**

Dylan  
Is a 6 year old boy. He has Luke's hair and Lorelai's eyes. He has a mix  
of Luke's and Rory's personality. He is in 1st grade.  
**(A/N I don't know if everyone in Kindergarden grade is 6 but that's how old  
my sister was finishing Kindergarden.)**

Dakota  
Is a 4 year old girl. She is the spitting image of Lorelai.She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's in Preschool. A girly-girl.  
**(A/N is the same as before.)**

Alyson  
Is 2 years old. She has Luke's personality. She's very into baseball.  
She look's like Lorelai and Rory. Straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She doesn't go to school yet. Even though she likes basball she's still  
a girlie-girl. But she can be a tomboy at times.

Rory  
Is the same 'ol Rory. She's a junior at Chilton.

**Nicknames: Rory- that is a nickname  
Dakota- 'Koda.  
Alyson- Aly  
Micheala- Kayla  
Dylan- doesn't have one.  
**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Lorelai had just dropped off her eldest children at school. Alyson was sleeping in her arms. She walked into the Inn. She set Alyson down in her playpen, careful not wake her up.

Lorelai, then, headed towards the kitchen. In desperate need of a cup of coffee.

"Sookie?" Lorelai called.

"I'm over here!" Sookie called.

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Over Here!"

"Marco."

"Polo." 

Lorelai then saw Sookie and walked over to her. She was sitting on the floor.

"Do we have any coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Ya, I just made a fresh pot." Sookie said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Rough morning?" Sookie asked, standing up.

"Dakota wouldn't stop crying, Dylan and Kayla wouldn't stop fighting, Rory was freaking out because she didn't think that she studied enough for her test today and Alyson wouldn't let me put her down." Lorelai said.

"Wow. That is a rough morning."

"It's not the bad though. I'm used to handling it by now." Lorelai said.

"Ya, it just seems like a lot of work."

"It is. But it's all worth it." Lorelai said. Starting to smile.

"Ya, I bet." Sookie said.

"You still willing to take my kids tonight?" Lorelai asked. She was going on a date with Luke and she wanted to make sure that Sookie would still watch her kids.

"Of course! I can't wait. Jackson is going to help me watch them." Sookie said handing Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"You and Jackson seem to be getting pretty serious." Lorelai said.

"Ya. It's so exciting." Sookie said.

"I'm going to go check on Aly. I'll see you later." Lorelai said and walked out of the kitchen.

Lorelai walked back to the front desk to see that Alyson was stll sleeping.

_'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'_ Lorelai thought to herself. When she was done admiring her youngest daughter she got back to work.

**Later that day...**

Lorelai was walking to Stars Hollow Elemantary with Alyson holding her hand.

"Mommy!" The children yelled when they saw Lorelai!

"Hey! How was your day at school?" Lorelai asked.

All 3 children started talking at the same time.

"Woh, Woh. Hold your horses." Lorelai said.

"Sorry Mommy." Dylan said.

"No, it's fine. Just tell me one at a time." Lorelai said with a smile.

Dylan smiled. His mommy could always make him smile.

The rest of the way home was all 4 Danes children talking about what they did today.

"It sounds like you all had very busy days." Lorelai concluded.

"Yes!" Dakota said.

"Ommy! Me ungry." Alyson said.

"Do you want a little snack before you go to Auntie Sookie's?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes" All 4 children said.

Lorelai took out some pieces of bread that she had in the cupboard, and the jelly that was in the fridge.

"How about jelly sandwiches?" Lorelai asked. Considering that was one of the only things that she could make.

The children nodded.

"Jelly sandwiches it is!" Lorelai exclaimed.

After everyone had finished their sandwiches, Lorelai drove them all to Sookie's house.

"Sookie, we're here." Lorelai called after opening the door.

"Hello Lorelai. Hello kids!" Sookie exclaimed when she saw them in the doorway.

"Auntie Sookie." the kids shouted. They always had fun at Auntie Sookie's!

"I promise I won't be late. 10 at the latest. You already know when they should be in bed. If you need anything call me." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it will be fine." Sookie said.

"I know. I just want to make sure." Lorelai said.

Lorelai headed back home and got ready for her date. She was almost done her make up when she heard Luke opening the front door.

_'He's always on time! Can't he ever try to be late for once!'_ Lorelai said in her head.

"Lorelai, I know you're not done getting ready but I forgot that I didn't have any dress pants in my old apartment so I had to come back here." Luke said, walking into their bedroom.

"Oh, that's okay." Lorelai said.

Luke found the dress pants he was looking for and Lorela finished her make up.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Lorelai said walking downstairs.

"Let's go." Luke said.

Luke drove Lorelai to a little Italian place in Hartford.

"Wow. This place looks nice." Lorelai said.

"Yes, and so do you." Luke said.

"Thanks. You don't look terrible yourself." Lorelai said.

They both leaned into each other, from the two ends of the table, and lightly kissed.

"Now that we're done reminding me how gorgeous I am. I think that we could order." Lorelai said.

"Let me order for you. I came here before. I know what all of the good food is." Luke said.

"We're married for 8 years and you're still trying to impress me." Lorelai said.

"Is it still working?" Luke asked.

"It will always work." Lorelai said.

Luke and Lorelai then ordered their food. The food came very fast at this place. Before they knew what was happening, their food was being placed in front of them.

"Enjoy." The waitress said, then walked away.

"This looks delicious!" Lorelai said.

"It does."

They started eating their food.

"It tastes delicious!" Lorelai said.

"See, you should let me order for you more often."

"Ya, ya ,ya." Lorelai said as she swollowed a mouth full of food, "Maybe we should bring the kids here."

"Do you think that would be wise?" Luke asked.

"They are very good kids. But they can get a little our of hand." Lorelai said. Debating with herself.

"They are extremely good kids. We will bring them sometime."

"Yes, we will." Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke and Lorelai finished their meals and payed the bill. They drove home in comfortable silence. Lorelai grabbed onto Luke's hand that was on his arm rest. The held hands the rest of the way home.

At about 9:50 Lorelai and Luke pulled into Sookie's driveway. Lorelai opened the door with the emergancy key that Sookie hid outside on her porch. She didn't want to ring the dorbell, just incase the kids were asleep.

When Lorelai walked in she saw Sookie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Lorelai," Sookie said when she saw Lorelai walk through the door , "How was you're date?"

"It was amazing. He brought me to this amazing Italian resteraunt. It was nice." Lorelai said. "How were the kids?"

"They were very good. At about 7:30 though Aly started crying saying 'I want mommy.' But we calmed her down and she was fine after that." Sookie said.

"Thank you, Sookie. For everything" Lorelai said as she walked into the guest room.

She saw all 4 of her youngest children sleeping on one bed.

"They look so.. so.. peaceful." Sookie said as she walked in.

"Yes, they do." Lorelai said. Admiring her children. "Would you help me bring them to the van?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure. I'll go get Jackson to help too." Sookie walked out of the room.

After Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson got all 4 kids in the van. Lorelai and Luke drove off towards their house.

Lorelai and Luke got all 4 children into bed. When they got home they saw Rory sitting on the couch studying.

"What? There's only 3 days left of school and they're still cramming tests on you?" Lorelai asked.

"Ya. I still have 2 more tomorrow." Rory said.

"I should go up to the headmaster and give him a piece of my mind. You should not have to work this hard on the last week of school." Lorelai said.

"Okay, you go do that then." Rory said. Knowing that her mother wouldn't do that. Well at least not this time. She had in the past though.

"Well, maybe not now. But eventually, I will go." Lorelai said.

"Ya, that's what I thought."

"Hey, do not underestimate me. I could go kick Headmaster Charlstons ass if I wanted too!" Lorelai said.

"Ya, ya. Keep dreaming." Rory said.

"Since you mentioned dreaming, I'm going to go to bed. Leaving you alone to study!" Lorelai said.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

"I love you, too. Now don't stay up to late." Lorelai said.

"Don't worry I won't. Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Rory."

Lorelai kissed Rory's head then walked upstairs.

She went into Alyson and Dakota's room. By some bizarre turn of fate, neither of them had woken up since they left Sookie's. Lorelai kissed both of their heads and started to walk out of the room. She needed to go check on Micheala and Dylan.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice said. Lorelai walked over to the bed.

"Yes, sweetie-pie?"

"I missed you when I was at Sookie's" Dakota said.

"I know sweetie. But Daddy and I went out for supper." Lorelai tried to explain.

"But, I was sad." Dakota said.

"Come her, pumpkin." Lorelai said as she pickde up Dakota and started rocking her from side to side, seeing if she would go back to sleep.

"Daddy and I just went there to see if the food was good enough for you." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Dakota asked.

"Really. And we're going to bring you there. We just wanted to make sure that the food was good for you." Lorelai said.

"Okay" Dakota said.

"Now, you go back to bed." Lorelai said, "It's _way_ past your bedtime."

Lorelai set Dakota down and started to walk away.

"No mommy. Don't go. Lay with me." Dakota said.

"Okay sweetie." Lorelai said.

The instant Lorelai laid down Dakota cuddled up to her. Lorelai put one arm around Lily's waist.

"Goodnight mommy." Dakota whispered.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Lorelai finally got Dakota to fall asleep. After, she made sure that she was asleep she went to check on Kayla and Dylan. She kissed them both on the head. Neither of them woke up.

Lorelai walked back to her room. She saw look sitting on the bed with the sports channel on.

"Dakota woke up." Lorelai said as she walked into the room.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Dakota woke up and told me that she was sad when we were gone. She said that she missed me." Lorelai said. "But I got her to go back to sleep. And I told her that we were going to bring her there to eat sometime, too. I think that's what won her over." Lorelai said.

"How about the other 4?" Luke asked.

"Rory's downstairs studying her butt off, and Kayla, Aly and Dylan are sleeping." Lorelai said.

"That's good." Luke said.

"Don't you ever just stop and observe the kids. They are always so happy." Lorelai said.

"That's because you're their mother." Luke said.

"No. They're just so.. so perfect." Lorelai said.

"They are the most beautiful and perfect kids in the world." Luke said sincerly.

"They are." Lorelai said.

They sat in confortable silence for a few seconds.

"You know the discussion we had last night." Lorelai asked.

"Yes..." Luke said, wondering what Lorelai was getting at.

"Okay, I know that having 22 kids is INSANE. So, we don't have to have 22 kids if you don't want." Lorelai said.

"I would have 22 kids in a heartbeat. You know that. But having 5 is a handful, let alone 22." Luke said.

"Maybe we don't need 22. Maybe we just need 6." Lorelai said.

"You mean having one more kid?" Luke asked.

"Ya, why not?" Lorelai asked.

"You are seriously, and soberly asking me to have one more kid with you?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am." Lorelai said.

... TO BE CONTINUED...  
**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o**

A/N: Okay. So I need your opinions. Should Luke and Lorelai have one more kid? Or is 5 enough? I wrote chapters for both. So it's up to you. So PLEASE review and tell me what you want to happen.

A/N 2: I realized as I was writing this chapter that the kids would be one grade younger then I put. Considering the year was ending, not starting.

Caitymonkey


	3. Torn

**Okay, After I posted the last chapter I got a review saying that I accidently put Lily instead of Dakota.  
I'm sorry if I confused some people. I didn't notice that, that happened.  
It's supposed to say **_'And Lorelai wrapped her arm around Dakota's waist.'_ not Lily's.  
**Thank you!**

The Kids  


Michaela  
Is an 8 year old girl. She is the spitting image of Rory. She has Rory's personality.  
Curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She is in 3rd grade. She's a tomboy.  
**(A/N I don't know if everyone in 2nd grade is 8 but that's how old my sister  
was finishing 2nd grade.)**

Dylan  
Is a 6 year old boy. He has Luke's hair and Lorelai's eyes. He has a mix  
of Luke's and Rory's personality. He is in 1st grade.  
**(A/N I don't know if everyone in Kindergarden grade is 6 but that's how old  
my sister was finishing Kindergarden.)**

Dakota  
Is a 4 year old girl. She is the spitting image of Lorelai.She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's in Preschool. A girly-girl.  
**(A/N is the same as before.)**

Alyson  
Is 2 years old. She has Luke's personality. She's very into baseball.  
She look's like Lorelai and Rory. Straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She doesn't go to school yet. Even though she likes basball she's still  
a girlie-girl. But she can be a tomboy at times.

Rory  
Is the same 'ol Rory. She's a junior at Chilton.

**Nicknames: Rory- that is a nickname  
Dakota- 'Koda.  
Alyson- Aly  
Micheala- Kayla  
Dylan- doesn't have one.  
**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"You are seriously, and soberly asking me to have one more kid with you?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am." Lorelai said.

"Well, I don't know. Having 5 kids is a lot. But..."

"But.." Lorelai repeated getting excited.

"But having one more wouldn't be a problem." Luke said. Deep down he couldn't wait to have one more kid with Lorelai. But he was trying to stay calm.

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai said then kissed him passionatly on the lips.

"But, not tonight. I have an early shipment coming in tomorrow." Luke said.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said trying to hold back her smile.

"But, maybe tomorrow." Luke said. Trying to sound as in control as possible.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow." Lorelai said. She smiled and kissed Luke again.

"Tomorrow." Lorelai whispered to herself. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The next day noon...**

"Lucas!" Lorelai called as she walked into the diner. Alyson following closely behind.

"Lorelai, don't call me that!" Luke said as he came out of th storage room.

"Why not, Lucas?" Lorelai asked.

"Just sit down. I'll go get you some coffee." Luke said.

Lorelai sat down at the counter with Alyson sitting on her lap. Luke came over and gave Lorelai her coffee.

"Hey, sweetie. How has the day been for you?" Luke asked Alyson.

"Ood." Alyson said.

"That's good."

"Addy, up" Alyson said.

Luke walked around the counter and picked up Alyson from Lorelai.

"Aly, do you want to help daddy?" Lorelai asked.

"Ya" Alyson said

Alyson 'helped' Luke with the diner for about 20 minutes. Then, it was back off to the diner.

**Later the same day...**

Lorelai was sitting on the couch after picking up the kids from school. She couldn't wait until school was out. She hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with her children lately. All of a sudden she heard crying from the kitchen. She ran.

"Dakota, sweetie, what's wrong?**" **Lorelai asked.

"Kayla said that I was annoying." Dakota says.

"Kayla, why would you tell your sister that?" Lorelai asked.

"Because she was bothering me and Aly." Kayla said.

"Why couldn't Dakota play with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Because Dakota wanted to play Polly Pockets and we wanted to play softball." 

"Okay, you and Aly go play softball. I'll play Polly Pockets with Dakota."

"But I wanted you to play softball." Micheala said.

"I wanted mommy to play with me!" Dylan said.

"No, she already said she's playing with me" Dakota almost screamed.

All 4 children started yelling at each other.

"Woh, kids." Lorelai said trying to get them to stop.

The yelling just got louder.

"Kids" Lorelai yelled.

The room went silent.

"Now, all of you want to do different things. Why don't we all go play outside until Rory gets home and then we can all watch a movie." Lorelai said.

"Okay" All of the kids said.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"Can we watch 'The Lion King' special edition?" Kayla asked.

"No, I want to watch..." Dakota started.

"How about we let Rory decide?" Lorelai said before an argument started.

They were all playing outside peacefull for about 30 minutes. Lorelai knew it was all going to well. Aly stubbed her toe, Dylan got hit with a baseball, Kayla tripped and hurt her ankle and Dakota fell and scraped her knee. All of this was in a 10 minutes period might I add.

Lorelai, somehow, got all 4 children inside and sitting on the couch. All 4 kids wanting her attention. But she could only be in one place at once.

"I'll be right there Dylan. I just have to get a band-aid for Dakota's knee." Lorelai said hurrying back to the living room.

"Mom, my ankle really hurts" Kayla said.

"I'll be right there Kayla. I'll go get you an ice pack."

"Mommy, my arm hurts." Dylan said.

"Ommy, owie." Alyson said.

"One second Aly. I just have to get an ice pack for Kayla."

"Mommy, what about me?" Dylan asked.

"One second Dylan. I'll be right there."

Lorelai felt like she was being pulled in 4 different directions. All 4 kids wanted her but she couldn't go to all of them. She felt torn.

Lorelai finally got all 4 kids patched up. Either with a band-aid or band-aid. But all 4 were kissed better.

**Late the same night...**

Luke got home late that night. And almost the second Luke walked in the house Lorelai was at the door.

"Luke, we need to talk." Lorelai said seriously. Luke could tell she was in no joking mood.

Luke followed Lorelai up to their room.

"I can't have anymore kids right now." Lorelai said getting right to the point.

"What?" Luke asked. "What happened? Last night you were over the moon about having another kid."

"Today, the kids started fighting because Kayla said that Dakota was annoying. Then they all started fighting because they all wanted to play different things. Finally, I got them all to agree to go outside. But then all of them started to get hurt. I had to bring them all inside. I started to patch them all up but then all 4 of them wanted my attention. I couldn't give it to all of them at one time. Aly is still in the "I can't leave mommy" stage, Dakota and Dylan are just starting school and Kayla is growing up so fast I feel like I'm missing something. Babies take a lot of time and attention. Don't get me wrong I love babies but I just can't devote my attention to one child. I'd feel like I'm abadoning my other kids. Rory is almost done high school. I feel like she's getting left out of everything we do now. She goes to school early and comes home late. Then she studies, eats and goes to sleep. I hardly get to see her anymore. She's growing up so fast. I can still remember when she wore fairy wings and oraganized a catepillers funeral. She's all grown up now. I just don't want to miss anything." Lorelai said. Crying at the end.

Luke stared at his wife. He pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her head.

"We don't have to have another kid if you don't feel ready Lorelai. You know that." Luke said.

Lorelai wiped the tears off her face.

"Maybe when Aly gets older." Lorelai said.

"Yes. But we'll deal with that when it happens." Luke said.

"Okay." Lorelai said. Feeling as if a weight was being lifted off of her chest.

Lorelai and Luke walked towards the kitchen. Lorelai smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't going to miss anything else.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x ox o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o xo x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N Review please.**

A/N 2 Sorry that this chapter took so long. I just couldn't get the right angle on it.

Caitymonkey


	4. Two Years

**Two Years Later...  
**  
**Michaela: **Is now 10. She is about to start grade 5. She still has curly brown hair and  
piercing blue eyes. She really likes basketball. She's a tomboy.  
She loves school.

**Dylan: **Is now 8. He is going to start grade 3. He has brown hair and blue eyes.  
He likes healthy food. He loves school.

**Dakota: **Is now 6. She's in grade 1. She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's a girly-girl.  
She loves playing with barbies. She doesn't like school that much.

**Alyson: **Is now 4. She is a mini Luke, personality wise. She LOVES baseball.  
She has straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She's going to be in preschool. She's a girly-girl but she can be a tomboy.

**Rory: **Is the same 'ol Rory. She's going to be a freshman at Yale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

**_What has happened:_**

1. Lorelai is now 4 months pregnant.

2. The expanded the house again.

3. Sookie got married to Jackson.

4. Sookie had Davey. Davey is 1.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x ox o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Kayla" Lorelai called.

"Ya, mom?" Kayla asked coming out of her room.

"Would you go help Aly and Dakota get ready to go to Auntie Sookie's."

"Sure." Kayla said taking the steps upstairs two at a time.

"Okay, Kayla , Dakota and Aly done. Only Dylan left." Lorelai said. Doing a verbal check-list.

"Hey, Dylan." Lorelai called.

"What mom?" Dylan asked annoyed, coming out of the living room.

"Woh. What's with the 'tude?" Lorelai asked.

"I was watching Mystery Hunters." Dylan said.

"Well, sorry. But you need to get ready to go to Auntie Sookie's."

Dylan smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to go get my transformers!" Dylan said excitedly. "Maybe Davey will play with me!"

"I bet you if you bring the blue one _and_ the red one he will." Lorelai said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Dylan ran into his room. Lorelai walked upstairs. She walked into Dakota and Alyson's room.

"Is everyone ready in here?" Lorelai asked.

"Ya." The three girls said.

"I'm bringing my barbies." Dakota said.

"And I'm bring a baseball. Daddy said he'd play with me." Alyson said.

"Maybe, if you bring another glove I'll play with you," Lorelai said. She never really enjoyed baseball but Aly loved it, so she played catch with her a lot. Even though Alyson was 10 times better then she was.

"Yay." Alyson said smiling.

"Okay. Now all of you get to the door so we can go. Daddy's going to meet us there after work." Lorelai said walking out of the room.

"Dylan, go get your shoes on. We're leaving soon." Lorelai said walking into Dylan's room.

When they expanded the house again Dylan and Kayla got their own rooms. Dakota and Alyson still shared a room but Lorelai and Luke were seriously considering moving to the Twickam house.

All four kids were getting their shoes on at the front door.

"What about Rory?" Dakota asked.

"Rory, is going to meet us there. She's going to drive over from Lane's." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Dakota said.

"Wait, I need to go get Ariel," Alyson said all of a sudden.

She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her teddy bear off her bed. She named the bead Ariel because "The Little Mermaid" was her favorite movie.

"If I forgot Ariel, that would have been bad." Alyson said coming downstairs.

"Yes, it would have." Lorelai said "Dakota, do you have Charlie?"

Dakota responded by pulling her monkey out of her bag.

"Okay, troops. Let's go." Lorelai said.

They all piled into the car and drove off to Sookie's. All 4 kids jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. Lorelai walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Hey kids! Come on in." Sookie said as she opened the door.

They all walked in.

"Hello there little no name. I'm your Auntie Sookie. But you already know that." Sookie said to Lorelai's stomach.

"Hi, Auntie Sookie." Lorelai said in a baby voice.

**1 hour later... **

Rory and Luke had just arrived. They all sat down to eat.

"I can't believe that Rory's going to be heading off to college tomorrow." Sookie said. Davey giggled.

"I think Davey agrees." Lorelai said.

"Rory's old now." Alyson said.

"No, she's not old. She's just going to go to a sleepover school." Dakota said.

"Rory?" Dylan said.

"Yes.."

"Are you going to change?" Dylan asked.

"What?"

"I don't want you to change just because you're going to college."

"Don't worry Dylan, college isn't going to change me." Rory said confidently.

"Good. Because I love you now." Dylan said.

"Thanks Dylan." Rory said as she leaned over and kissed his head.

"I love you, too."

**The next day at Yale University...**

The goodbyes were filled with tears that day. No one wanting to leave but everyone knowing that they had to sometime.

"Call me anytime you need." Lorelai said giving Rory one last hug.

"Don't worry, I will." Rory said.

"Don't be a stranger." Lorelai said.

"I'll at least come for holidays" Rory said trying to joke to lighten the mood.

"Don't joke." Lorelai said hugging her one last time.

"Okay bye mom." Rory said one last time. She watched her mom walk towards the rest of her family.

"No!" Alyson screamed as she ran over to Rory and grasped onto her leg.

"You can't go." Alyson yelled again, tears coming to her eyes.

Dakota ran over and grabbed her other leg.

"You can't leave us" Dakota said, tears also coming to her eyes.

Kayla ran over and hugged her waist.

"You can't go. I love you to much." Kayla said.

"So are you going to go over there to?" Luke asked Dylan.

"No, I'm a boy." Dylan said.

But his emotions soon got the best of him and he ran over to Rory and grasped onto her waist.

All 4 of them tryed to drag her back to the car.

"I can't go guys, I'm sorry but I have to stay here." Rory said. Knowing the the waterworks were coming for all of the children.

Alyson and Dakota were already in tears. But after Rory said that she couldn't leave Dylan burst into tears. Kayla, being 10 thought that she wasn't supposed to cry. But after she thought about it for awhile she couldn't help but cry. Her sister who she talked to about everything, who had been there for her, her whole life wasn't going to be there anymore. And that was to much for anyone to handle.

Lorelai walked over towards her children in tears.

"Okay, kids. I think it's time we leave Rory. We'll see her soon." Lorelai said.

"You promise?" Dakota asked.

"I promise!" Lorelai said.

"Okay." And with that all 4 younger Danes children walked over to Luke.

Lorelai hugged Rory one more time.

"Call me lots." Lorelai said.

"You call me too." Rory said.

"Don't worry, I will." Lorelai said.

They hugged one more time, then Lorelai walked off.

The crying was finally subsiding.

"Don't worry kids we'll see Rory a lot. I promise." Lorelai said, more to herself then to anyone.

They got back to Stars Hollow when Lorelai got a page.

"Luke, I have to go." Lorelai said as she headed outside of her house.

"Lorelai, what is it?" Luke asked.

"Rory." Lorelai said.

"What about Rory?" Luke asked.

"She needs me. She just paged and told me to come back. I have to go." Lorelai said getting into Luke's truck.

"Okay, call me when you get there and you know what's going on." Luke said.

"I will." Lorelai said. She kissed Luke lightly and then drove away.

**At Yale...**

Lorelai walked into Rory's dorm.

Rory flys off her bed and hugs Lorelai.

"Oh, whoa. Oh, honey." Lorelai said.

"Look at this!" Rory exclaimed.

"Look at what?" Lorelai asked.

"Four hours at Yale and I'm already homesick!"

"Well, that's okay." Lorelai said.

"All I could think of the minute you left was 'I want mommy'. I haven't thought that since I was two!" Rory exclaimed can't believing what she did.

"That's natural." Lorelai said. Trying to make her daughter feel better.

"I'm eighteen for crying out loud! I can sign contracts, I can vote, I can even fight for my country. I mean, I'm an adult. Adults don't want their mommies."

"Yes they do honey, I'm not a good example but..." Lorelai started but was interuppted by Rory.

"Everything's so foreign. I have to share a bathroom. I've never shared a bathroom with anyone but you. So I'm gonna be running into people in the bathroom, we're gonna have to make small talk. I don't know any bathroom small talk." Rory said. Silently thanking Luke for building her, her own bathroom.

"Umm... Gee your hair smells terrific?" Lorelai suggested.

"You didn't socialize me properly. You made me a mama's girl! Why don't I hate you? Why don't I want to be away from you? It's going to be very hard to be Christiane Amanpour broadcasting live from a foxhole in Tehran with my mommy. I guess you're just gonna have to learn how to operate a camera 'cause I'll need you there with me."

"I would do that!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You couldn't wait for me to get out of the house. What were you doing when I paged you - turning my room into a sewing room? I should hate you, not miss you. Do something to make me hate you."

"Uh.. go Hitler?"

Rory gave her a look.

"Sorry." Lorelai said.

"Great, now I have you apologizing to me after I made you come back all this way just 'cause I'm a big fat stinkin' mama's girl. Mom!" Rory said as she hugged her.

"I'm here" Lorelai said as she tightened the hug.

"But you're not supposed to be." Rory said.

"Where is it written?"

"Well it's not exactly written, but it's implied that at some point the parents are supposed to leave the campus."

"Right, at some point. So we choose when." Lorelai said.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Rory asked.

"I can stay all night." Lorelai said. Knowing that she wasn't doing anything tomorrow.

"No, you can't do that!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'm the pathetic person who needs her mother to stay all night and everyone here will see and know that. Plus, you have the rest of our family at home, waiting for you."

"Okay, so I won't spend the night." Lorelai said.

"No, spend the night." Rory said as she hugged her mother.

"Okay." Lorelai said. "Let me just call Luke."

Lorelai took out her cell phone and dialed home. Kayla answered.

"Mom, when are you getting home?" Kayla asked.

"Rory needs me to stay with her tonight." Lorelai said.

"Is she okay?" Kayla asked worriedly.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"Okay, good. Here's dad. Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie."

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said as he took the phone from Kayla.

"Hey. I'm not going to be back in Stars Hollow tonight. Rory wants me to stay with her. She's a little homesick. Is that okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course it's okay. Stay as long as you need." Luke said worried about Rory.

"Thank you, Luke."

"I'll see you later." Luke said.

"Bye, Love you."

"Love you too. Now go take care of your kid." Luke said and hung up the phone.

"I can stay." Lorelai said to Rory.

They both walked out into the common room.

"Hey, where'd that Tawna kid go?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, she went back to the hotel to stay with her parents. My other two roomates are getting here tomorrow. So it's just a you and me night." Rory said.

"Good. I like those." Lorelai said and smiled.

About 30 minutes later Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the common room couches eating pizza.

"I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Lorelai said as she got off the couch and walked away.

Rory made sure her mom was in the bathroom before she picked up her cell phone and called Lane.

"Hey Lane... Guess what?... My mom's here. And she's staying the night... Nope. No siblings tonight... I don't know. She came by herself... I just can't believe she really came. I don't feel second best right now, and I got to tell you it feels great... I might tell her, but I don't want to dampen the mood... Well what would I say? Mom you my best friend my whole life but it always felt like I wasn't as important as my other 4 siblings.' No Lane. Not now maybe later... Oh I hear her coming... Bye." Rory said hanging up the phone.

But what Rory didn't know is that Lorelai heard the whole conversation. She had finished going to bathroom and heard her talking to Lane. She didn't come out just so that she could finish her conversation, but some of the things Rory said caught her attention and she listened to the rest of the conversation.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and onto the couch. She felt awkward all of a sudden.

"Rory, is there something you need to talk to me about." Lorelai said. Trying to get to the point in a settle way.

"No" Rory said. But she knew that Lorelai knew what she talked to Lane about.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked. Giving Rory a knowing look.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Well, I wasn't really that far away when you talked to Lane." Lorelai said.

"Oh," Rory said looking down to her shoes.

"Is that how you really feel?" Lorelai asked.

"Sometimes." Rory said looking up.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? You can talk to me about everything, you know that."

"I know but you were always busy. We always had a little kid in the house. They were always getting into something and I kinda felt like you were giving them more attention then me." Rory said.

"Rory," Lorelai said. Feeling bad for her eldest daughter.

"You always held Kayla, Dylan, Dakota and Aly when they were little. You always wanted to spend as much time as you could with them. It felt like you didn't want to spend as much time with me anymore. When I had a string of nightmares for a full month when I was 10 you always said that I could come and sleep with you. That always made me feel better. But then you would always have to go because one of the kids was crying, or have a nightmare. Luke took care of me that whole month when I had those nightmares. I love Luke with all my heart, you know that, but he's not you. You will always be my number one, no matter what Luke does. And it hurt when you would pick Kayla, Dylan, Dakota or Aly over me. But, then you would always say you were sorry and that we would have a shopping day just the two of us. But that never happened. Because either Kayla was getting her head banged in a door or Dakota was eating glue." Rory said letting all of her built up emotions out.

"You always said that we were best friends first, mother daughter second. And that's how it felt. But I didn't really feel like I could talk to you about some stuff when I was growing up. You always had someone to look out for. I didn't feel like this all the time, but every once and awhile it would hit me. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I'd feel angry, sad, mad and even a little jealous. Having you here right now, just you not Luke, It means a lot to me. You will never know how much this means to me." Rory said, ending her little speech.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. That beautiful young women sitting in front of her. How could she have held those emotions in for so long? She was always a happy kid.

_'Why did I make her go through that?' _Lorelai thought, suddenly angry with herself _'I shouldn't have done that. It's all my fault my baby was hurting, and I didn't even see it.'_

Lorelai hugged her daughter as tight as she could.

"I am so sorry!" Lorelai said. Tears threatening to come through her eyes.

"Mom you didn't know, it's fine." Rory said, knowing that her mother was beating herself up inside.

"No it's not fine. I promise that I will make this all up to you! Tomorrow, you and me, we're going shopping. We'll finally have that shopping day I promised you" Lorelai said.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Really." Lorelai said looking her daughter in the eye "I _promise_ I will not do that to you ever again."

"Okay." Rory said hugging her mom one more time.

Rory and Lorelai turned their attention to the TV. Both of them talking a mile a minute.

_'I'm finally getting the mother-daughter shopping trip I always dreamt of.' _Rory thought _'It just took a little while to get here.'_  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N: Please Review. Reviewing makes updating go faster... I know a lot of writers say that.. but it's true! **

A/N 2: If any of you have suggestions of baby names please tell me. And tell me if you want a Boy? Girl? Twins? Tell me! Thanks!

Caitymonkey


	5. Moving!

**Michaela: **Is now 10. She is about to start grade 5. She still has curly brown hair and  
piercing blue eyes. She really likes basketball. She's a tomboy.  
She loves school.

**Dylan: **Is now 8. He is going to start grade 3. He has brown hair and blue eyes.  
He likes healthy food. He loves school.

**Dakota: **Is now 6. She's in grade 1. She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's a girly-girl.  
She loves playing with barbies. She doesn't like school that much.

**Alyson: **Is now 4. She is a mini Luke, personality wise. She LOVES baseball.  
She has straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She's going to be in preschool. She's a girly-girl but she can be a tomboy.

**Rory: **Is the same 'ol Rory. She's going to be a freshman at Yale.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Two weeks later..**

"Lukee." Lorelai called from their bedroom.

"Ya?" Luke said walking in.

"I think it's time we tell them." Lorelai said.

"Now?" Luke asked.

"Well, there's no time like the present. And they're starting school soon."

Lorelai and Luke walked downstairs to find all 4 kids sitting on the couch watching "Full House".

"Kids, we have something to tell you." Luke said.

This got their attention and they all looked up.

"Well, you know that I'm going to be having another baby and this house just isn't big enough for all of us anymore." Lorelai said. Trying to be as soft as possible.

"I'm not moving." Kayla said firmly.

"There's no more room in this house anymore Kayla. We have no choice." Luke said.

"I'm not moving" Kayla said, well almost screaming. She emphasized every word.

"I'm not moving either." Dylan said.

"Me either." Dakota said.

"I don't want to move by myself. I'm not moving then, either." Alyson said.

"We're moving to the Twickam house. It's so close to this house. And you could all go to the same school. It's not like we're moving cities, or countries. Just houses." Lorelai said.

"But I grew up in this house. All of my memories are in this house. I don't want to move!" Kayla said.

"I love this house." Dakota said.

"I know. I love this house too. That's why we're not selling it." Lorelai said.

That got the attention of all the kids. All their faces lit up.

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"Really. We're going to keep it and Rory can have it once she gets out of college if she still wants to live here. Plus, in the summer she can stay there if she wants. It'll be her house. So it's not like we're really getting rid of it." Luke said.

"I guess that's okay then." Alyson said.

"Okay, we have 1 supporter. Anymore?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess it won't be so bad." Dakota said.

"How about you?" Lorelai asked Kayla.

"Okay, count me in." Kayla said.

"What about you Dylan?" Luke asked.

"I don't want to move." Dylan said.

"Dylan, if we didn't have to move you know that we wouldn't. I love this house just as much as you do, maybe even more. But we have no choice. There's just no room for us anymore in here. And you can come visit here anytime you want. It's Rory's house now." Lorelai said.

"Okay, as long as we can come visit here." Dylan said.

"Of course."

"Okay then. I'm in. But I'm still not happy about it." Dylan said standing up and walking away.

Even though all the kids had said they were okay with moving, there was a mood, a tension. The kids were in a haze all day. Lorelai and Luke could tell they weren't okay with moving.

Only then did it hit Lorelai that they still had yet to tell Rory about what was going on. Would she be happy, sad or mad? This gave Lorelai an uneasy feeling. She figured she would wait a few days just to let the kids get used to the idea.

**Two Days Later...**

"Hello.." Rory called walking into Lorelai's house.

"Hey Rory." Kayla said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where's everybody else?"

"They're in the backyard." Kayla said.

"I got you guys something." Rory said.

"Really?" Kayla asked.

"Ya!" Rory said pulling out a picture from her backpack

"That will look great in our new house" Kayla said. Doing exactly as her mother instructed.

"New house?" Rory asked.

"Ya, mom didn't tell you?" Kayla asked.

"No.." Rory said staring off into space.

"Ya, we're moving right before school starts." 

"Wow thats soon." Rory said.

"Ya, but the house is really pretty and big" Kayla said.

"You're serious?" Rory asked. Wondering if this was a joke.

"I'm serious." Kayla said.

_'wow, they really are moving. When will I see them again? How far away are they moving? Why didn't Mom tell me this! I should have known! _' Rory thought. Suddenly overcome by anger and sadness.

**  
**"Rory?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that you wer moving!"

"We're just kidding. We're not really moving..." Lorelai said. Giving Kayla a smile. She did exactly what she was supposed to do!

"Really?" Rory said.

"Well, we are moving. Just not as far as you think we are." Lorelai said.

"What you're moving! How could you do that to me! I grew up in this house! Kayla, you grew up in this house, how are you okay with this? This house has our lives in it mom, you cannot just ditch it like that" Rory said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me! You told everyone in the world before me! I should have known sooner!"

"Rory, don't worry..." Lorelai said but was interupted by Rory.

"What do you mean don't worry! You can't do this to me!"

"Rory, the house is yours." Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"This house, is yours." Lorelai said holding out the keys for Rory.

"I already have a set of keys" Rory said.

"I know. But on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition they always hand out a set of keys." Lorelai said smiling.

"The house is mine?" Rory asked not believing it.

"The house is yours."

Rory hugged Lorelai.

"Thank yous soo much mom. I really mean it." Rory said

"Anytime kid."

"Wait," Rory said, "Where are you moving?"

"Oh, just to the Twickam house." Lorelai said.

"Good. You had me worried there. Kayla is an amazing actress"

"I'm such a good actress, it's not even fair." Kayla said with a smile.

"Me getting the house isn't an act though. Right?" Rory asked.

"You get the house. That's no act." Lorelai said. "Are you okay with that?"

Rory screamed with excitment.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lorelai said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory exclaimed.

"We'll discuss all of the technical stuff later." Lorelai said.

**3 days later...**

"But I really want to know!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, you'll know soon enough." Dakota said.

"But I really want to know!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, chill. You'll know soon." Kayla said walking into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have told me you got me a present. You knew I'd go insane!" Lorelai said.

"Fine! When Dad gets home from work you can open it. Happy?" Kayla asked.

"Very." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Your Crazy." Dakota said.

"Well, thank you." Lorelai said. "At least I get my present!"

Kayla rolled her eyes.

**Later That Night...**

"Can I get my present now?" Lorelai asked after supper.

"Yes," Luke said walking into the living room.

All the kids followed.

"Tadaa" Dylan said as Luke pulled a sheet off of the present.

"Oh my gosh" Lorelai said.

Sitting in front of her was the fanciest sewing machine that she had ever seen!

"The girl at the store said that it had double stitches. Whatever that means" Luke said

"Thank you!" Lorelai said.

"Considering that at our new house there's a lot of rooms that we're not going to use, we're setting one aside for your sewing room." Kayla said.

"Thank you so much!" Lorelai exclaimed as she embraced her children in a hug. Then she walked up and kissed Luke.

"Eww" Alyson said.

"It's just a kiss. Grown-ups kiss all the time, Aly. Chill out." Kayla said.

Alyson responded by sticking her tounge out at Kayla.

"Now, now. Don't ruin a good moment." Luke said.

Lorelai and Luke finally got all the kids asleep at around 9:30.

"Thanks for the sewing machine." Lorelai said.

"Anytime, crazy lady"

"I'll remember that, Burger Boy." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Good night" Lorelai said. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Luke kissed Lorelai one more time before putting his head on his pillow and falling asleep.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N Please review! Thanks!**

A/N 2: Lot's of people have reviewed about Lorelai's kids. Most people are saying twins, a boy and a girl. But I need confirmation on what people think! thanks!

A/N 3: Names right now are Girl: Sydney, Walker, Charlie, Lindsey. Boys: Josh, Jake, William, Andrew. What do you think?

Caitymonkey


	6. Chris

**Michaela: **Is now 10. She is about to start grade 5. She still has curly brown hair and  
piercing blue eyes. She really likes basketball. She's a tomboy.  
She loves school.

**Dylan: **Is now 8. He is going to start grade 3. He has brown hair and blue eyes.  
He likes healthy food. He loves school.

**Dakota: **Is now 6. She's in grade 1. She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's a girly-girl.  
She loves playing with barbies. She doesn't like school that much.

**Alyson: **Is now 4. She is a mini Luke, personality wise. She LOVES baseball.  
She has straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She's going to be in preschool. She's a girly-girl but she can be a tomboy.

**Rory: **Is the same 'ol Rory. She's going to be a freshman at Yale.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Let me go!" Alyson yelled.

"No, not untill you give my softball back!" Kayla said back.

"It's not just yours."

"Yes it is. Dad got it for me for my birthday last year."

"Nu uh. This is the ball Mommy got _all_ of us"

"Girls." Lorelai said warningly.

"Sorry mommy." Aly said.

"Ya sorry." Kayla said.

"Okay, now both of you go play catch in the backyard. Nicely." Lorelai said.

"Okay." They said and were off.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai said into the phone.

_'Lore?'_

"Chris," Lorelai said angrily "What are you doing calling here?"

_'I just wanted to see how you were doing.'_

"Chris I haven't talked to you for almost 9 years." Lorelai said.

_'That doesn't mean I can't talk to you now.'_

"Chris, I am happily married to the love of my life. I have 5 kids with one more on the way. I do not need you screwing that up for me."

_'Oh..' Chris said, disappointment evident in his voice._

"You should have know. Kayla was born when I talked to you last."

_'I guess I forgot.'_

"What do you mean you forgot! G-d Chris! I can't believe you sometimes."

_'I have to come and talk to you in person.'_

"No Chris! Do not come here!" Lorelai said.

_'I'm already on my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes.' Chris said. He hung up before Lorelai could say anything._

"F." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

"Mommy?" Dylan asked coming downstairs.

"Yes Dylan?"

"Who don't you want to come here?"

"One of my friends from high school." Lorelai said.

"Oh. Was he a bully?" Dylan asked.

Lorelai thinks about that.

"Ya, he was a bully." Lorelai concluded.

"Oh okay. If he bullies you then I can bully him back" Dylan said.

"Thanks Dylan." Lorelai said with a smile "Now do outside and play with your sisters."

Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Luke I need you down here now."

_'Why?'_

"Chris."

_'I'm on my way.'_

"Okay, one down one to go." Lorelai said.

Lorelai picked up the phone again.

"Babette, I need you to come and get the kids and bring them over to your house for awhile."

_'Why, suga?'_

"I just have some stuff I need to do."

_'ohh,' Babette said in a knowing tone._

"No Babette. Not that."

_'Whatever you say Suga. I'll be right over.'_

Babette walked over and got all the kids and brought them over to her house. Lorelai heard a car pull up. She hoped that it was Luke. But it wasn't. It was Chris.

"Luke, please get here soon." Lorelai said to herself.

"Chris, get away." Lorelai said when Chris walked up to her.

"Well, hello to you too.

"Chris get off of my property now!"

"No, I just came here to talk."

"You just pissed off an extremely hormonal pregnant women"

"OH, I'm scared now." Chris said sarcasticly.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY NOW" Lorelai yelled.

"No."

"Chris, get off of our property." Lukes voice came from behind Chris. Lorelai hadn't even heard him come up.

"No." Chris said again.

Luke walked over to Lorelai and put an arm protectivly around her waist.

"Get off of our property now." Luke said with such authority that it made Chris step back.

"I just came to talk." Chris said.

"I don't want to talk. Get off of out property." Lorelai said.

"Chris, get off now." Luke said again. This time Chris listened and walked off.

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai said when Chris left.

"No thanks needed." Luke said and kissed her.

"Well, I should probably get the kids from Babettes now."

"The kids are at Babettes?" Luke asked.

"Ya, I sent them there so that they wouldn't hear if an arguement was going to break out."

"Thanks, crazy lady."

"Your welcome, burger boy."

They kissed one more time before Lorelai walked over to get the kids from Babettes.

"Okay kids. Finish packing so we can move the rest of out stuff to the Twickam house tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"Mom, shouldn't we stop calling it the Twickam house. It's our house now." Kayla said.

"I guess we should." Lorelai said.

"Ya, it's now the Dane's house." Dakota said.

"Ya, it is." Lorelai said with a smile  
**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o**

A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter, and nothing really happened, but I wanted to get something up. Homework is piling on so I can't update as frequantly as I want.

A/N 2: People liked Girls: Syndney and Lindsay Boys: William, Andrew, Jake What do you think?

A/N 3: I live in a family with almost all girls. So I'm kinda leaning towards a boy, but I don't really know what it's like having a boy in the family. So I was wondering what gender you want.

Caitymonkey


	7. Boyfriend!

**4 years later**

**Michaela: **Is now 14. She is about to start grade 9. She still has curly brown hair and  
piercing blue eyes. She really likes basketball. She's a tomboy.

**Dylan: **Is now 12. He is going to start grade 7. He has brown hair and blue eyes.  
He likes healthy food. He loves school. He is a very big football player.

**Dakota: **Is now 10. She's in grade 5. She has Lorelai's personality.  
Curly, dark brown, hair and piercing blue eyes. She's a girly-girl.  
She doesn't like school that much.

**Alyson: **Is now 9. She is starting grade 4. She LOVES baseball.  
She has straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She's a girly-girl but she can be a tomboy.

**Johnathon William:** Is 4 years old. He has Luke's features but Lorelai's eyes. He is

going to be in preschool.

**Rory:** She is engaged to Logan. She has a job at "The Stanford Eagle Gazette."

**Stuff That's Happened:**

Rory has graduated Yale. She still has her job at "The Stanford Eagle Gazette". She has been engaged to Logan ever since he got back from London. Logan broke away from his father and started his own business.

Davey is now 5 and Martha is now 2. **(Don't know if those are the real ages but that's what they are in my story.)**

They moved to the Twickam house. They built Kayla her own room in the basement. Lorelai and Luke's room is on the main floor. The rest of the kids have rooms upstairs.

When Chris came it's because he wanted Lorelai back. He was also out of money and he was hoping that Lorelai could give him some. Chris wanted Lorelai back really badly. But, Luke knocked some sense into him and they haven't heard from him since, much to Lorelai's relief.

Lane and Zach had a baby girl named Elizabeth. **(Okay I know that names not "Rock and Roll" But I couldn't really think of anything.)**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Kayla!" Lorelai called from the stairs.

"What!" Kayla annoyingly called back from her room in the basement. **(They have a finished basement.)**

"Please make sure your siblings are ready for school."

"Mom, they can do it on their own. They're not little kids anymore."

"Just make sure that John and Alie are ready."

"Fine. I just have to finish getting ready first."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Ya, ya, ya"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to make sure that breakfast was ready.

**Michaela's POV**

Uhh! Why do I always have to take care of Andrew and Alie! Alie's old enough to look after herself! Why can't Dylan take care of them? He's old enough! Don't get me wrong, I love my siblings, but this is just really annoying me. I'll have to tell my mom that later.

I have an amazing relationship with my mom! She's like the best! But, she can get annoying at times. Especially when she thinks it's funny to come in my room when my friends are there and try to make jokes. Embarrasing!

**Out of Michaela's POV**

"Kayla!" Johnathon called from his room when he saw Michaela walking up.

"Johnny! Mommy's leaving soon, so hurry up and get all of your stuff."

Johnathon ran franticly around his room picking up things and putting them in his backpack. Michaela laughed.

"Don't worry Johnny. Mom will wait for you."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready."

"Okay go downstairs, I have to go make sure Alie's ready."

Kayla finally got Alyson ready for school. They walked downstairs and saw that everyone else was already eating breakfast. They finished breakfast and they all went out to the van. Lorelai dropped everyone off and drove with Johnathon to the Inn.

Lorelai had taken some time off of work, just to get settled and be home with her kids. But, after being off for awhile, Luke convinced her that she should go back. Lorelai got him to cave. So now, she only has to work part-time. 5 kids living at home is a lot. Even though Kayla and Dylan are old enough to take care of themselves.

Lorelai's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_'Mom?'_

"Rory, are you okay?" Lorelai asked. Rory didn't sound so good.

_'Can I come see you?'_

"Of course you can come see me. You don't have to ask, sweetie."

_'Okay, I just have something I need to tell you.'_

"Rory, honey, what is it? Are you okay?"

_'I will be okay.'_

"Okay honey. You hurry up and get your butt over here.

_'Are you at the Inn?'_

"Yeah. Now get going."

_'Okay, thanks mom.'_

"Anytime kid."

Lorelai hung up the phone. She was wondering what Rory would want to talk to her about. She had an idea but she wasn't 100 sure. Lorelai finished up some work that she needed to do and set Johnathon up in her office with a coloring book.

She sat impatiently at her desk waiting for Rory to come. Finally, she saw Rory coming through the front doors.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm so worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom" Rory said, laughing a little.

"Well, on the phone you sent me on a little scare there. You sounded bad."

"Well, I'm kinda over that now. I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay. Talk to me."

"Can we talk somewhere, private?" Rory asked.

"Ya, I'll just make sure Sookie checks on Johnny every once and awhile. We'll go in the only open room. Thank goodness someone cancelled today." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom."

Lorelai grabbed the room key and told Sookie that she was just going upstairs. They both walked into the empty room and Rory started pacing.

"Rory, sweetie, tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant." Rory blurted out.

"What?"

"I haven't been feeling good for awhile now. And I'm a week late. But I didn't think anything of it. But with Lane just having Elizabeth, it got me thinking. So I went to a grocery store in Woodbridge, because I didn't want anyone seeing that I was buying a pregnancy test, and then it came back positive and I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Okay, first you need to breathe." Lorelai stated. "Good girl now, have you told Logan?"

"Of course I told Logan. He was the first one I told. Well and then you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

"No Rory, the father deserves to know first. The grandma can always be second." Lorelai said. "Woh, I'm going to be a grandma. I'm to young to be a grandma!"

"Mom, chill. You can't be freaked out, I'm already freaked out."

"Oh sorry. But you're happy... you are happy, right?"

"Oh course I'm happy! I'm pregnant."

"Well You were kinda sending mixed signals."

"Well, being pregnant is making me extremely hormonal!"

"Ya, because you're pregnant." Lorelai stated.

"Ya, I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant" Lorelai says.

Finally, the full reality sinks in on Lorelai and she screams and jumps with joy. Rory follows. They hug for a very long time.

**2 years later...**

"Alexandria Lorelai Huntzburger! Get your butt over here!" Rory called to her daughter.

A brown haired, blue eyed, 2 year old girl came bouncing into the living room.

"Wat Ommy?" Alexandria asked.

"Is it true that you took Grandma's CD?"

"Es" Alexandria said inoccently.

"Good for you." Rory said holding out her hand for a high five. Alexandria hit her hand as best she could. Rory just laughed.

"Why don't you get Auntie Kayla to play with you."

"She can't" Lorelai said walking into the living room where Rory and Alexandria were sitting.

"She just went out with Mark, her boyfriend."

"Since when does Kayla have a boyfriend?" Rory asked.

"Since like a week ago. Geez Rory. Could you be any farther behind?"

"Well does Logan have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Good, he's way to young to date."

"But I heard Alex has a boyfriend. Is that true Alex?" Lorelai asked. She had been teasing Alexandria because she liked a boy in her class named Ethan.

"No" Alexandria said blushing.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said sarcasticly.

"Where Auntie 'Kota?" Alexandria asked.

"She's in her room, Alex" Lorelai replied.

"Me play?"

"Sure," Lorelai said picking up Alexandria "Considering she's the only kid in my house right now." Lorelai muttered the last part to Rory.

Lorelai brought Alexandria to Dakota. Dakota was on her computer, but she was happy to take care of Alexandria, for a little while at least.

Lorelai walks back downstairs.

"So where's Logan tonight?" Lorelai asked as she walked back into the living room.

"He had to go on a business trip to Salt Lake City. He didn't want to go. But I convinced him to go because he had been taking a lot of time off work to me with me and Alex."

"That's nice that he was staying with you." Lorelai said.

"So where's Luke? Where's everyone for that matter." Rory asked.

"Luke, Johnny and Dylan went fishing with Dylan's friend Travis. Kayla's out with her boyfriend and Alyson went shopping with her friend Nikki. Dakota and I were going to have a mother-daughter day. We haven't been able to have a lot of those lately. But you coming just makes it more exciting."

"Sorry that I messed up your mother-daughter day" Rory said.

"No, don't worry. We were just going to go to a movie anyways."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Ya, and we can still go. If you and Alex want to go that is?"

"It depends what movie." Rory said.

"Well I was going for 'Pippi Longstocking' but Dakota is going for 'The Pink Panther.' But either one is okay." Lorelai said.

"Well I think 'Pippi Longstocking'. I don't really remember what's in 'The Pink Panther' so I don't want Alex seeing it, just incase." Rory said.

"Well okay. 'Pippi Longstocking' it is!" Lorelai said.

"Dakota! Get Alex down here. We're going to go see 'Pippi Longstocking'."

"You got Rory on your side didn't you!" Dakota called from upstairs.

"Maybe I did. Now hurry up."

"Coming!" Dakota called.

Dakota carried Alexandria down the stairs.

"We're here. But Alex just needs to get her shoes on." Dakota said.

"Okay hurry up." Lorelai said impatiently.

"We're hurrying" Rory said putting on Alexandria's shoes.

When her shoes were on, Rory picked up Alexandria and they were off.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N: Well I have kinda lost intrest in this story but I wanted to get something up.**

**A/N 2: Well this could be the last chapter or I could add 1 or 2 more. It's up to you!**

**Caitymonkey**


End file.
